This interdisciplinary conference will bring together physicians and basic scientists for presentations, discussion, and collaboration to broaden our understanding of fundamental aspects of infection, critical host-pathogen interactions contributing to disease, and pathological consequences of infection. Accordingly, the meeting will advance our understanding and treatment of infectious disease and the training of specialists in this field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Topics to be covered at this conference are directly related to the goals of the NIH, and in particular those of NIAID. The program of invited talks spans the fields of virology, bacteriology, mycology, parasitology, and immunology and includes pathogens of the respiratory and the gastrointestinal tract, nosocomial pathogens as well as commensals. The conference is also a valuable mechanism to develop the next generation of scientists devoted to understanding the mechanisms of infectious disease.